deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracer VS Agent Carolina
Description Overwatch VS Red VS Blue. Two powerful female agents clash in this fight of spunky vs serious. Will Tracer accelerate her rate of victory? Will Carolina go the church where Tracer's funeral might be held? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Agents work for a special organization who wish to change the world. Boomstick: Whether good or bad, agents are always willing to work for their organization. Wiz: and today, two female agents are here to throw down. Boomstick: Tracer, the Chronal Combatant of Overwatch. Wiz: And Agent Carolina, the fast, frenzy Freelancer of Red VS Blue. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Tracer (*Cues: Main Menu - Overwatch*) Wiz: Lena Oxton was one of Overwatch's greatest pilots. Boomstick: And one of the greatest causes of controversy. Wiz: After securing world peace, Lena was selected to test a fighter jet capable of teleportation. Boomstick: But here's where everything goes horribly wrong. Wiz: Instead of teleporting her to another location, she was teleported through time, causing her to constantly faze in and out of time. Boomstick: Luckily, her primate professor, Winston, created a device that kept her in the present. (*Cues: Round Overtime - Overwatch*) Wiz: As an agent of Overwatch, Tracer possesses exceptional combat skill. The device she wears allows her to manipulate her time flow. Boomstick: By speeding it up, she can boost herself a short distance. And with her Recall, she can go back three seconds back to her original spatial position and regains health. Wiz: She wields dual Pulse Pistols which fire powerful Plasma bullets with an extremely high firing rate. And her Pulse Bombs are sticky bombs that deal extreme damage. Tracer uses her Accelerator and utilizes hit-and-run tactics. By staying far away as well as Blinking all over the palce, Tracer can easily irritate her enemies, forcing them to lose concentration. Boomstick: She's strong enough to pin down Widowmaker, who could grapple with Winston, a gorilla. Wiz: Gorillas are strong enough to easily bench press 4600 pounds, or about 2.3 tons. Boomstick: She's also fast. She easily managed to avoid a sniper shot from thirty feet. Wiz: Bullets from a sinper missile can easily travel at about one thousand meters per second, a rather impressive speed feat. She's withstood a blast from one of her Pulse Bombs, being slammed into a wall, and a three-story fall. Boomstick: She was the youngest pilot to be inducted into Overwatch, helped ended the Omnic Crisis, and was skilled enough to fight Widowmaker and Reaper at the same time. Wiz: But as skilled as Tracer is, she and her weapons have their limits. If she Blinks constantly, her Chronal Accelerator will stop working and she won't be able to Blink. Boomstick: Plus, she doesn't have good armor or durability, making her a glass cannon. Wiz: Still, with her Chronal Acceleration and Powerful weapons, Tracer is one of Overwatch's greatest pilots ever known. Tracer: Uh, don't worry, luvs, cavalry's here! Agent Carolina (*Cues: Epilogue - Red VS Blue*) Wiz: Agent Carolina was one the best of the best Freelancers around. Boomstick: With her mastery of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat skills unmatched, she was the practically the prime Freelancer. Wiz: Or at least she was until Texas showed up, but we'll delve into that later. (*Cues: Boss Battle - Red VS Blue*) Boomstick: Carolina's packing numerous different weapons to take on her opponents. Whether it be her signature Magnum, which can be loaded with paralyzing paint, a battle rifle, plasma rifles, and a shotgun. Wiz: She also wields a grappling hook that can pull objects to Carolina and vice-versa. she's got a Humbler Stun Device that releases a non-lethal electric shock. Boomstick: My favorite of her weapons is the Gravity Hammer which can unleash powerful gravity shockwaves when swung. Wiz: She also has Epsilon, a fragment of the original Alpha A.I., who experiences time much slower than a human's, allowing him to create numerous strategies in less than a second. Epsilon can also take over other parts of technology vy possessing it. Boomstick: He also helps in managing Carolina's armor enhancements, like her Speed Boost, which boosts her speed, obviously. Wiz: Her Adaptive Camouflage blends in with her surroundings and the Active edition turns her totally invisible. Boomstick: She's got an EMP which can disable technology, a healing unit to heal wounds, and and a BioScan to check the health of others. Wiz: She can create a Domed Energy Shield to defend against attacks and Grav Boots to let her walk on any surface. (*Cues: Planning the Heist - Red VS Blue*) Boomstick: With her numerous weapons and enhancements, Carolina has proven to easily be one of the most skilled Freelancers. She's strong enough to easily throw the Gravity Hammer, which weighs 85 pounds. Wiz: She's fast enough to dodge a rocket. Rockets can move at about three thousand four hundred and thirty meters per second. She can also outpace cares and even run on walls. Boomstick: She took hits from Sharkface, who could rip apart metal with his bare hands and her Domed Shield was able to block a nuclea explosion. Wiz: She has singlehandedly defeated numerous Freelancers, bested Sharkface twice, defeated numerous Tex drones on her own, and held her own against Agent Texas for an incredibly long amount of time. Boomstick: Why is that impressive? Because Texas is the Freelancer who took her top spot on the leaderboard. Wiz: Yeah, Carolina has a problem with people who outshine, which can cause her to make dumb mistakes. In addition, Carolina can only run so many armor enhancements at once. Since Epsilon helps to control these enhancements, if Carolina's not careful, she can end up overloading him. Boomstick: But that hardly renders Caolina incapable of combat. Mess with this chick and you're bound to get shot in all sorts of places you'd wish you weren't shot. Agent Carolina: '' ''The past doesn't define who you are, it just gives you the starting point of who you're going to be. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Arrival - Halo 4*) Agent Carolina was walking in the hall with her Magnum in hand. Epsilon: You sure about this? Agent Carolina: Positive, Church. With the recent gemstone we've gotten, I'm certain that someone's here. Epsilon: Well, if you think so. Agent Carolina heard footsteps of someone running and spotted Tracer. Agent Carolina: Who are you and what are you doing here? Tracer: Name's Tracer. I'm just getting something. Epsilon: I don't trust her. She's after it. Agent Carolina: Look, I don't know what you want, but you should leave for your own good. Tracer readied her Pulse Pistols for a fight. Tracer: Oh, I'm not leaving until I get what I came for. Agent Carolina: Then we should take this into the combat room. Tracer and Carolina went into the combat room and readied their guns. Fight! (*Cues: VS. Dark Samus - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes*) Carolina and Tracer started firing their guns while dodging the opposing shots. Tracer then used Blink and appeared in front of Tracer. Agent Carolina: What? What did you just do? Tracer attached a Pulse Bombs to Carolina and Blinked away. The Pulse Bomb attached to Carolina exploded, launching her up. Carolina landed on her feet. Agent Carolina: Ok, this might be a little hard. Epsilon: Ok, I think she's just hopping forward in time. Let's try predicting her movements. Agent Carolina: Good idea. Carolina ran to punch Tracer, but she used Blink. Carolina turned around and shot her Magnum, but Tracer dodged and landed on her two feet. She started firing her Pulse Pistols. Carolina activated Speed Boost and started running on the walls. She started firing her Plasma Rifles at Tracer, but she kept Blinking all over the place, avoiding all the shots. (*Cues: Fortress of Solitude - Injustice 2*) Tracer's Chronal Accelerator started overheating and stopped working. Carolina ran down towards Tracer. Agent Carolina: Not so tough now without your time-hopping doohickey, huh? Carolina started punching Tracer in the face and then shocked her with her Humbler Stun Device. Carolina hit Tracer with her Gravity Hammer into the wall. Tracer got up. Her Chronal Accelerator activated back up. She activated the Recall and went back to her spatial position fifteen seconds prior in peak physical form with her guns ready. Agent Carolina: What the? Ok, no more games! Carolina activated her Active Camouflage, making her invisble. Unaware of her presence, Tracer readied her guns to fire at a moment's notice. Carolina started beating down on Tracer and grabbed her neck, choking her. Tracer used Blink to escape and started firing. Carolina used the Domed Energy Shield and used the Adaptive Canouflage to hide from sight. Carolina appeared in front of Tracer, catching her by surprise. Tracer placed a Pulse Bomb on Carolina and used Blink to escape. Carolina removed out of her and threw it at Tracer. She used Blink to dodge and was ready to shoot Carolina, but couldn't spot her due to Carolina's Adaptive Camouflage. She activated the EMP, shorting out the Chronal Accelerator. Carolina then got out her Magnum and shot Tracer in the head. Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Extraction - Red VS Blue*) Boomstick: I don't think Tracer can recall that. Wiz: Tracer may have held the strength advantage, but strength isn't everything. Carolina's numerous weapons and armor enhancements allowed her to adapt to the battle as it went on, as opposed to Tracer's limited options. Boomstick: And Carolina's speed gave her the leg-up she needed. Wiz: When comparing Tracer's sniper bullet feat to Carolina's rocket feat makes Carolina three point forty-three times faster. Boomstick: And it didn't help that Carolina was the only one of them wearing armor the whole time. Wiz: And despite the fact that Tracer's Blink and Recall abilities could definitely irritate Carolina, she had numerous options for taking care of them. Boomstick: Ranging from her Adaptive and Active Camouflage, which could make Tracer uncertain about where Carolina was, making her unaware of when to Blink or Recall. Wiz: And her EMP and Epsilon's technology manipulation allowed her to put a stop to Chronal Accelerator. And since Carolina was the only one with hand-to-hand combat skills and close-ranged weapon options, all Tracer's Blinking and recalling could do was delay the inevitbale. Boomstick: Looks like this Blue just saw some of Tracer's red. Wiz: The winner is Agent Carolina. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Overwatch Vs Red Vs. Blue' themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music